


bound together through injury

by LaynaVile



Series: SpookySlick 2020 [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Omega Will Graham, Shooting, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: "I don't have time to explain, you're his emergency contact and because he has no family, you take medical proxy as well."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: SpookySlick 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985525
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128
Collections: #SpookySlick





	bound together through injury

**Author's Note:**

> SpookySlick day 4 - **_Bonding_** |Bondage|Kidnap + Whumptober day 28 - accident  
> \--  
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own  
> \--  
> Enjoy😌

"Hello, Jack."

"Hannibal, you need to come to the hospital right away."

"What's going on?"

"It's Will, there's been an accident."

"An accident?"

"I don't have time to explain, you're his emergency contact and because he has no family, you take medical proxy as well."

"Which hospital?"

"John's Hopkins."

"I'm leaving the office now. Where should I meet you?"

"Emergency department."

As he drives he cannot help but wonder when Will decided to put him as his emergency contact and medical proxy?

He finds Jack in the waiting room, "What happened? Where is Will?"

"I'm sure he's told you about the case we're working."

"Yes, during our sessions, what happened?"

"We got the bastard."

"That does not answer my question, Jack." Hannibal's anger and worry grow with each passing second.

"He's in surgery."

"For what, Jack?"

"He was shot."

"Shot where?"

"Twice, in the chest."

"And?"

"Before we go to him, the guy was trying to remove Will's scent gland."

Removing an omega's scent gland is punishable by death, removing an omega's scent gland renders them unable to bond and mate, and further the population.

"Was it removed?"

"No, I shot the bastard in the head, he did cut Will's neck pretty bad though."

Hannibal wishes the son of a bitch wasn't dead, so he could kill him.

"Will's strong, Hannibal, he'll pull through."

"Will's strength is not what I'm worried about."

\--

Nearly thirteen hours later Will is finally out of surgery and in his own room in the icu. They bring Hannibal back.

"He'll likely be out for at least the next twenty-four hours. If at anytime he becomes agitated and could hinder his healing we will place him in a medically induced coma."

Hannibal nods in acknowledgement, "I'll sign whatever forms you need. I would just like to see him first."

"Of course Mr. Lecter."

"Doctor." He corrects.

"Sorry, Dr. Lecter."

Will looks so small in the hospital bed, surrounded by machines, hooked up to IVs, intubation tube down his throat, helping him breathe.

Hannibal sits in the chair next to the bed, carefully--cautiously reaches out and touches Will's hand. Warmth spreads up his arm and through his body. Hannibal has never bonded with someone, but he's read enough about it to know what the warmth means.

He wonders if Will feels it too.. they won't truly be bonded until they exchange bonding bites, but Hannibal has wanted this to happen. Has Will wanted this too?

He looks forward to Will waking and finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna kill Will after Hannibal bonded with him, but I couldn't make myself do it 😂  
> \--  
> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
